Severus te han enamorado
by laurens snape
Summary: Severus crea una amistad con su alumna sin querer entre juego y juego se fue formando, pero sin que el se diera cuenta su alumna se ha enamorado de el y ella o el destino terminara enamorandolo.
1. El primer dia de clases

_**El primer dia de clases...**_

_Empezaba el año, un año más de aguantarse a esos mocosos y a Dumbledore. Era un año mas viejo, sin amor sin propósitos, sin nada mas que el recuerdo de su trabajo como doble espía que todos desconocían, era un tipo diferente había amado, sufrido y aprendido a vivir solitario amando en silencio a su primer amor, amor que no se encuentra mas en el mundo mas no en su corazón. Corazón que muchos creen no existe o perdió hace mucho, era el profesor más odiado del colegio y bien le gustaba ser odiado sabia que no valía mucho así que le daba igual que le odiasen por lo menos se sentía importante al saber que lo odiaban. _

_Era el primer día de clases, el día en que llegarían todos acabar con su paciencia y con sus pocas ganas de vivir, era el día mas aburrido para el severo profesor ya que era el día en que tendría que escuchar una gran hablada de Dumbledore, ver la cara de asombro de los nuevos al ver todo lo que ocurría, esperar que pasaran un montón de mocosos por el sombrero en el cual el paso un día. Era patético la alegría, aplausos y risas comenzaban a enfermarle, era una perdida de tiempo bien podría estar preparando pociones o leyendo el profeta con un whiskey pero no, era el primer día de clases el que según Albus era el mas importante del año en el cual todos debían estar presentes para darle la bienvenida a los estudiantes ._

_Por fin termino el banquete y dieron comienzo las clases, en el salón de pociones se encontraban los Gryffindors y Slyhterins con sus peleas de siempre al entrar Snape, un profundo silencio se apoderaba del aula mientras el comenzaba a dar su pequeño pero desagradable discurso sobre lo que seria ese año en pociones al llegar al final dio las instrucciones para que realizaran la primera poción del año los alumnos comenzaron a picar los ingredientes mientras el recorría cada rincón del salón restando puntos a Gryffindor y haciéndoles notar que Slytherin era supieron a ellos en lo que se acercaba a la mesa de Harry un caldero exploto nada mas ni nada menos que el de Neville. Cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor por no empezar su año lectivo como debe ser les dijo Snape con cara de pocos amigos Harry y Hermione miraban a Snape y cinco puntos menos por tratar de intimidarme con la mirada Potter y Granger._

_Luego de esa clase Snape seguía con Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw. Tendré un poco mas de tranquilidad con ellos pensaba Snape al llegar no pudo evitar poner en ridículo a una estudiante de Ravenclaw por su facha y pésima elaboración de pociones ante la mirada de todos los presentes Snape le quito diez puntos a Luna Lovegood por no prestar atención a las instrucciones y modo sarcástico por su facha pero para su sorpresa esta no se enfado ni reclamo tan solo le sonrió y siguió elaborando su poción._

_Para la cena en todas las mesas no se escuchaba hablar más de lo cretino que era ese hombre, en todas excepto en la de los Slyhterins que no hacían mas que burlarse de todos los demás. Si bien se sabe Snape es el jefe de la casa de Slytherin y por ello debe velar por que sean la mejor casa aunque la mayoría de las veces sabe que son unos inútiles y por ello los deja hacer lo que sea para que los otros sufran al saber de que los Slytherin hagan lo que hagan siempre serán superiores para el.  
_


	2. Castigo

_**Castigo**_

_Luego de dos semanas, todo comenzaba a marchar igual que los años anteriores puntos menos por aquí, por allá, calderos explotando etc._

_De nuevo impartiría lecciones a Gryffindor y Slytherin la clase iba bien hasta que una discusión fue resonando en todo el salón Snape que estaba en su escritorio levanto la mirada para mirar a Draco y sus amigos en un intercambio de palabras con el trío de Gryffindor dejo que la discusión continuara hasta que Draco saco su varita y apuntaba a Hermione._

- _Sangre sucia inmunda, te arrepentirás de decir que mi padre es un cobarde, no sabes lo que es capaz de hacerte si se lo pido._

- _Acaso no puedes hacerlo por ti solo Malfoy. - Bramo Hermione en lo que sacaba su varita - Desmaius! -Pero antes de que el hechizo diera con Draco la voz de Snape ya se había escuchado con un eficiente Protego. _

- _Granger, sesenta puntos menos y esta castigada por un mes todos los días._

- _Pero señor el empezó, ¿y todos los días dijo? tengo que…_

- _Tengo que nada, Granger a las 5pm en mi despacho empezando desde hoy. _

_En un ataque de ira Hermione recogió sus cosas y abandono el salón dejando a Snape satisfecho con su reacción ya que le dio el gusto de enfadarse que era lo que mas le gustaba hacer a Snape hacer enojar a las personas a tal punto de hacerlas no aguantar su presencia._

_Se aproximaba la hora del castigo Hermione estaba harta de los castigos de su profesor así que esta vez ella seria la que lo hiciera enojar aunque le quitara todos los puntos de su casa no le importaba, fue a la biblioteca por un libro busco uno de aventura un poco extenso seria un mes lo que pasaría castigada pues no iba hacer otra cosas mas que leer durante su castigo le gustara o no a Snape. _

_A las cinco Hermione toco la puerta del despacho de su profesor y este le respondió con un adelante la joven entro y se sentó enfrente del escritorio de su profesor donde este se encontraba revisando unos pergaminos de los de primer año. _

_Hermione se sentó y antes de que su profesor pudiera decir algo ella ya leía su libro de aventura. _

- _¿Que cree que hace, Granger?_

- _Pues no me ve profesor estoy comiendo - Le respondió la joven sarcásticamente._

- _Muy chistosa Granger eso le costara veinte puntos a su casa._

- _De acuerdo - le dijo sin prestarle mucha atención._

- _Granger! Deje de leer en este momento o si no_

- _¿O si no que profesor? Me castigara, le quitara puntos a mi casa, pues adelante hágalo._

- _No me rete Granger!_

- _No lo estoy retando profesor._

- _Suficiente su castigo será diferente párese no será aquí._

- _De que esta hablando profesor._

- _De manzanas Granger, andando. - El profesor tomo un pedazo de pergamino y salio con Hermione el caminaba hacia el bosque prohibido pero se detuvo antes de entrar y miro a Hermione con una mirada de odio y repulsión. - Tomé esta es la lista de cosas que necesito que busque ahí dentro, aquí la espero._

- _¿Que?_

- _Para hoy Granger._

- _No lo haré._

- _Si lo hará._

- _No sola._

- _Yo no pienso ir, pensaba hacerlo yo mismo ahora mas tarde pero dado a que usted no sabe respetar a los demás este será un castigo dentro de su castigo. _

- _Como que un castigo dentro de mi castigo._

- _Así es cuando regrese con todo lo de la lista deberá limpiar todos los calderos ya que ese es su castigo de hoy._

- _Pero profesor._

- _Ahora Granger, o ya se le acabo el valor para seguir con su farsa de valiente._

- _Mira quien habla de valientes usted es un cobarde! - le grito Hermione mientras se adentraba al bosque._

- _GRANGER!RETRACTESE DE INMEDIATO! GRANGER REGRESE AQUÍ! GRANGER!_


	3. En el bosque prohibido

_**En el Bosque Prohibido**_

_Hermione ya caminaba sola por el bosque prohibido.  
_

- _No puedo creer que me trajera a aquí a buscar sus cosas - Pensaba enfadada Hermione._

- _Quien se ha creído que es para hablarme así y al parecer no es tan inteligente como dice ser solo ella se adentra sola en el bosque y con el sol poniéndose, debería dejarla sola ahí dentro a ver si se arrepiente de faltarme el respeto, esa niña altanera se las vera conmigo - Se decía Snape en su mente mientras entraba en el bosque para buscarla._

_El sol ya se había ocultado completamente y Snape no encontraba a su alumna, las criaturas de la noche comenzaban asomarse y hacerse notar con sus extraños ruidos, Hermione con la luz de su varita tenia casi todo lo de la lista al escuchar los extraños sonidos su corazón se comenzó agitar y rápidamente se arrepentía de haber entrado en aquel lugar cuando viera a Snape se las vería con ella ya que la joven estaba asustada pero seguía enojada con el y se lo haría saber._

_Hermione seguía buscando cuando escuchó pasos acercándose a hacia ella pensó que se trataba de su profesor y se volvió y le dijo: - Profesor! Usted es un! Pero se percato de que no se trataba de ningún profesor o persona era un centauro y no uno bueno._

- _Profesor,  
_

_- señorita! _

- _Yo.. yo… - El centauro se acercaba cada vez mas a Hermione, esta comenzó a gritar:_

- _Auxilio! Profesor! Profesor! SNAPE! _

- _Nadie vendrá por ti esta noche, sabes por que el bosque es prohibido…. _

- _POR CIRATURAS COMO TÚ! ALARTE ASCENDIO! - Snape había llegado y lanzo al centauro hacia arriba al caer volvió a lanzarle otro hechizo - ATA-LENGUAS! Ahora si que decías? Pero que pasa se te enredo la lengua eso es para que aprendas a hablarle a una mujer aunque esta sea una altanera. - Dijo Snape en lo que miraba de reojo a Hermione. - confundus!- Fue lo ultimo que le lanzo Snape al centauro._

- _Se encuentra bien, Granger.  
- Yo… prof… - Sin entender porque Hermione comenzo a llorar y abrazo a Snape, este último permaneció inmóvil mientras la joven lo abrazaba._

- _Gra.. gran… - Hermione vio a su profesor con los ojos llorosos y antes que pudiera decir algo Snape hablo: - Será mejor que salgamos de aquí Granger, andando - Snape no hizo ademán de moverse hasta que Hermione lo soltara, cuando esta lo soltó empezó a caminar y ella lo seguía._

- _Granger, camine a mi lado no vaya a ser que se quede sola una vez mas. - La alumna asintió con la cabeza y camino a su lado hasta el castillo y luego llegaron al despacho de Snape una vez más al llegar allí Hermione le pregunto:_

- _ ¿Que tengo que hacer profesor?_

- _Siéntese ahí ya regreso_

- _De acuerdo._

_Minutos después Snape regreso con una taza de chocolate caliente y con el libro de Hermione._

- _Deberá seguir con lo que empezó hasta la media noche señorita Granger si necesita algo más estaré aquí en mi escritorio revisando estos pergaminos._

_Hermione no pudo leer nada de su libro se sentía demasiado apenada con su profesor se tomo el chocolate por que no había ido a cenar y su estomago le pedía algo así que lo tomo con gusto._

- _Suficiente señorita Granger ha terminado por hoy la veré mañana a la misma hora no llegue tarde y espero que esta vez se sepa comportar. _

_- Buenas noches profesor. _

_Este no respondió tan solo la fulmino con la mirada mientras abandonaba su despacho luego su mirada recorrió el lugar y vio que había dejado el libro en el sillón en el cual se había sentado lo tomo y lo puso en su escritorio luego siguió revisando los pergaminos_


	4. Sarcasmos

_**Sarcasmos**_

_Para la mañana siguiente hermione no tenia apetito alguno pero acompaño a sus compañeros a que tomaran algo para luego ir a sus clases todos hablaban excepto ella que en su mente tenía una eterna discusión…_

_- ¿Que hiciste Hermione como creíste que ibas a ganarle a ese murciélago?  
- mmm si bien no es tan severo como parece…  
-¿No? Te insito a que entraras sola a el bosque para luego ser el tu salvador y tu quedaras como una…  
- Pero me salvo, si bien hubiese querido me deja ahí y dice que yo me escape… aparte me dejo leer y me dio chocolate…_

__

En fin durante todo el desayuno la joven se la paso así luego tuvo que olvidar el suceso ya que no conseguía concentrarse en transformaciones consiguió sacar ese recuerdo de su cabeza hasta pasado el medio día que tenía libre y no tuvo mas que pensar con que cara le llegaría a Snape esa tarde o que la pondría hacer…

_- Demonios! Lo odio… quien sabe que asquerosidad me pondrá a lavar o a buscar hoy… _

_Hermione se encontraba en el gran comedor terminando una tarea de herbología faltaban menos de veinte minutos para las cinco cuando un silencio fuera de lo normal se produjo en todo el comedor Hermione sintió un escalofrió que le corrió todo el cuerpo al sentir la presencia de aquel hombre de tras de ella._

- _¿Profesor? _

- _Andando tenemos que irnos ahora._

- _Pero ¿a donde?_

- _Pronto lo sabrá…_

- _Aun no son las cinco_

- _Y usted cree que eso me importa, andando._

_De mala gana Hermione se puso a recoger las cosas a modo muggle, por supuesto pero aquel hombre no tenía paciencia y con un movimiento de su varita las cosas de Hermione se guardaron en su bolso. Hermione siguió a su profesor hasta las mazmorras al entrar en su despacho el profesor le dio ordenes de permanecer sentada hasta que el volviera. _

- _Genial me hace venir hasta acá para verlo salir como si nada… murciélago de…_

- _Le andaba trayendo un abrigo Granger, no salí como si nada si bien mejor la dejo muriendo de frío así no me tendría que ver, ni yo a usted diciéndome múrcielago, insufrible sabelotodo apresúrese póngase el abrigo y tome mi mano. _

_Hermione quedo atónita y sin mover ni un solo músculo su profesor había corrompido en su mente y no solo eso había oído lo que pensaba de el sin embargo no todo lo que piensa acerca de su persona. _

- _También quiere que se lo ponga Granger… - Hermione se puso el abrigo pero no hizo ademán de tomar la mano de su profesor._

- _No tema Granger, no la llevo al infierno aunque quisiera hacerlo. - Snape tomo la mano de su alumna y aparecieron el en callejón diagon. _

- _¿Que hacemos aquí profesor?_

- _Vinimos de picnic Granger. - Ante la cara de enfado de Hermione, Snape no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa._

_Sonrió… no puede ser ¿sonrió? - pensaba Hermione _

- _No Granger estaba tosiendo._

- _Podría dejar de hacer eso profesor._

- _¿Hacer que?_

- _Pastelillos, profesor… - Ahora han cambiado los papeles y la que ríe es Hermione ante la cara de disgusto de su profesor de pociones. _

- _Iremos a Gringotts señorita Granger…  
- A Gringotts señor y eso señor?  
- Quiero comprarme una dona! - y una vez mas sonreía por la cara de su alumna le empezaba a gustar ese juego si se podía llamar juego._

_Fueron juntos a Gringotts por asuntos de Hogwarts y Albus salieron del banco a las seis quedando más de dos horas de castigo, Snape caminaba junto a Hermione por el iluminado callejón…_

- _Supongo que no comió nada… _

- _No señor._

- _¿Quiere algo?_

- _No no se preocupe._

- _Quedan mas de dos horas de castigo y por llegar a Hogwarts no pienso dejarla que se salga con la suya de nuevo Granger._

- _Gracias pero no tengo di…_

- _Quien dijo que pagaría, esta en mi castigo por lo que creo debería pagar yo… y si no quiere pues me vera comer por que yo si tengo hambre._

- _Gracias profesor._

_Llegaron a una cafetería cercana Snape pidió un café negro y sin azúcar mientras que Hermione un capuchino pasaron dos largas horas viendo el callejón diagon sin decir ni una sola palabra luego Snape pidió la cuenta y regresaron al colegio. Al llegar al despacho Snape le dijo a Hermione que debería limpiar los calderos de la semana a lo muggle, la joven asintió y empezó a limpiarlos en lo que lo hacia pensaba - era muy bueno para seguir así… Snape si que eres raro. Cuando termino Severus le dijo que se podia marchar pero antes…_

- _Granger…_

- _Si profesor._

_- Me debe dinero…_

- _¿Qué! - si le empezaba a divertir las caras de su alumna - es tan tonta - pensaba Snape._

- _Solo tome su libro y váyase - Le dijo Snape con su habitual rostro de odio._

- _Buenas noches señor…_

- _Mañana a la misma hora Granger._


End file.
